Betrayals and Alliances
by god-damn-sam
Summary: 4 years ago, Bella and the Cullen's discovered that Edward, the golden child, wasn't as golden as they thought. 4 years later, he is back and is asking for help in a revolution that could change the very fabric of vampire reality. Bella has to balance her hatred of Edward and a new budding love for her mate. AU, Bella/Jasper eventually.
1. Prologue

It's been 4 years since he left. 4 years since I exposed what he was up to all along. 4 years since his family and I decided that we had had enough and left. 4 years since I started really living for me. Started discovering who I was and who I wanted to be. Some times it takes tragedy to figure out that the way your life is, isn't the way it's supposed to be.

"Hey darlin', you ready to head out?" the love of my life asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded from my perch by the window. Today was the day I was going to see his scumbag face again. My family and I had been preparing for months, planning for every possible scenario that could happen. He had called Carlisle asking for a meeting with all of us. Said he was in some trouble that would require all of our help. If it had been up to me, I would have told him to rot in whatever cesspool he had found himself in. He wasn't worth the trouble to me anymore. Carlisle, unfortunately, had a heart so forgiving and loyal it bordered on being a fault.

We all gathered in the foyer of our beautiful Colorado home. We all looked at each other before making the silent decision to leave together. We ran through the forest in a v-formation, like geese, but deadly. The trees whipped by us blurring into one long evergreen streak. The ground was still partially covered in snow with tiny little flowers and grass beginning to sprout. I could hear the animals scurrying to their homes sensing a predator in their midst, their heartbeats accelerating the closer we got. None of us dared to take a breath. We were all too ridden with nerves and anticipation. Nothing good was going to come from this meeting.

We made it to the field before our visitors. We purposely planned it this way so we could scope it out and make sure there were no traps already in place. Alice mentioned that she didn't see any sort of fight happening, but her visions relied on decisions. It could all change in the blink of an eye and we would have little to no warning.

"Incoming on the left." Emmett said quietly to all of us.

In unison we turned and looked at the opening in the trees. 15 seconds later, he walked through, holding the hand of the one person I never wanted to see, aside from him of course.

"Edward, what is this? Why is the wench with you?" Rose scathed in his direction.

"Carlisle, thank you again for agreeing to meet with me and for getting the family on board."

"Do not mistake the will of my family. If they did not want to be here, they wouldn't be. I did not convince anyone." Carlisle said. Over the last 4 years I noticed that the more stressed or angry he was, the more thick his British accent became.

"Right, well. Cullen clan, I would like for all of you to meet my mate, Victoria."

"Mate?" I asked. "How could that red headed soulless bitch be your mate?" That got me a growl from the bitch in question.

"Matters of the heart are very rarely ever understandable. You of all people should know that, Bella."

"And who do I have to thank for that? Oh that's right. I can thank you, Edward."

"So again I ask, why did you call us all here?" Carlisle added, ever the peacemaker and keeper.

"The Volturi are coming and they are coming for you and your family. They have found out about Bella and feel they can no longer sit aside and let you collect all these gifted vampires without viewing it all as a threat." Edward said to the group.

"And how do you know this Edward? I haven't seen anything about them coming and I've been watching for years." Alice said from beside me.

"Because I am one of them, or so they think. There's a coalition that has formed to over throw the ruling family and I am one of many double agents gathering intel for the revolution."

Alice gasped from beside me and her eyes glazed over, another vision.

"Incoming, about 15 vampires. From the north, running fast."

"It's a trap!" My love yelled. I noticed that Edward and Victoria also looked really scared, so they weren't apart of this ambush.

"No, not a trap." I whispered. We didn't have time to run. No less than 10 seconds later, the unknown vampires burst through the trees then stopped.

**AN: **So, this idea randomly came to me while I was reading something else. Not 100% sure where the story is going to go but I do know that the first few chapters will jump back 4 years so we can see what Edward did that was so bad and what happened to Bella afterwards. Whatever is about to happen in this chapter won't happen for a while. If this sounds like a story you want to see progress, leave a comment and let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

_4 years ago…_

"Family, I think it is time for Jasper and I to come clean." Alice said to the lot of us. We were sitting at the Cullen dining room table. Edward and I weren't speaking to each other. I also wasn't speaking to Alice. Jasper and Emmett weren't speaking to Edward and Rose wasn't speaking to anyone, Emmett included. Carlisle and Esme were tense not knowing what to do to unite the family once again. None of us knew what Edward's problem was. He was just angry.

"Alice and I have decided to get a divorce. We have known since the moment we met that we are not mates, just really really good friends." Jasper paused before adding, "with benefits." That earned him a smack on the arm from Alice.

"I've had a vision that I will be meeting my mate soon and I can't do that if I am still married." Alice added.

"What about Jasper? Are you going to leave now and try and find your mate?" I asked. Jasper and I had gotten really close lately. He loved to read just like I did and I loved to listen to him tell stories of all the things he had lived through.

"I'm still going to hang around if that's ok with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Of course Jasper. You can stay with us as long as you like." Carlisle said.

"Alright, now its my turn to talk." Edward said while standing up. I could tell just by looking at him that he was beyond angry, I just didn't know why. Jasper slowly made his way over to me and stood next to me, like the protector that he is. I also noticed Emmett begin to stand up.

"I can't do this anymore. Bella, we need to break up. You are not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't be myself around you and I am tired of constantly having to monitor my behavior to make sure I don't hurt you."

"Hmm, interesting." Was my only response.

"Interesting? I am breaking up with you and all you can say is interesting?"

"Yes, interesting. Interesting that you are breaking up with me because you don't want to hold back anymore but yet you have been running to Seattle once a week to have your way with god only knows how many women."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really Edward? You don't know that Jasper and Emmett followed you to Seattle last month and caught you in the act? You don't know that they also caught you killing the chick after you were done and throwing her to the side? And you didn't kill her to feed off her either. You just plain killed her."

Esme gasped. Alice hung her head in shame, she knew the whole time what was going on and didn't tell anyone. Carlisle looked like he was about to kill his first-born and Emmett and Jasper just stood behind me like deadly bouncers.

"I'm actually really glad you have decided you can't do this anymore because it saves me the trouble of ending it myself. You are a sick man Edward, just plain sick. You were right when you said you didn't have a soul but its not because you are a vampire. You never had a soul."

Edward just glared at me, completely at a loss for words.

"Edward, is all of this true?" Carlisle asked in a deadly serious tone.

"I don't know what she is talking about." Edward responded.

"Lie." Jasper said from behind me.

"Fine, yes. Its all true and you know what? I don't feel bad about it and I would do it again and again. We aren't human so why do we continue to fake it? We are better than humans. Stronger, smarter, better looking. Why would you want to mimic a species that is mundane and weak?"

"If that's how you truly feel then you are no longer welcome in this family. You will leave immediately and you will be cut off from this family in all manner including financially." Carlisle's voice was so dark I was cowering into my chair.

"Gladly." Was Edward's only response.

We all remained sitting around the table in stunned silence while Edward went upstairs and packed his belongings. He was packed and leaving in his Volvo in 10 minutes flat.

Jasper was the first to say anything. "You knew the whole time didn't you Alice?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"He threatened to kill Bella if I did." That got a loud growl out of Esme.

"Good riddance." Rose said while she stood up and walked away.

"Guess I'll be going home now. Could someone come tell me when you all are leaving just so I know?"

"Leaving? What are you talking about Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Well, Edward broke up with me again. Last time that happened you all left. I just ask that this time you guys tell me when you are leaving so I am not as shocked as I was last time."

"We aren't leaving you Bella. You're apart of this family now, you can't get rid of us that easily." Emmett responded. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is only the beginning of Edward's transgressions. In my story, Bella is going to be more confident and sarcastic. Of course, Edward is going to be more sadistic and evil, for now. Also, we wont have to wait long before the BellaJasper relationship starts budding. **

**Comments make me want to write but I am not going to put a quota on the story before I post another chapter. I am definitely a mood writer, which also means I won't hold myself to a posting schedule. Sorry about that. **

**Any who, lemme know what you think and no all the chapters won't be this short. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No wait Emmett." Carlisle said to the room.

"What do I do now?" I whispered.

"Bella, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you. I can feel your fear." Jasper said.

"What happens now? The Volturi are still expecting me to be changed into a vampire."

I was met with silence but I could tell everyone was deep in thought

"Well, we weren't planning on changing you until after you graduated any way so we have 2 weeks to come up with a plan." Carlisle, ever the planner, said to the group.

"Oh god, school. How are we going to explain that? Especially if all of you are staying here."

"Let us worry about that. You need to get home and get some sleep. It's been an eventful day for you." Carlisle said while he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, if I am indeed going to become a member of this family soon, I would like to be included in the planning of the plans."

"Really Bella? Planning of the plans?" Jasper snickered.

"Shut up. But seriously, I would like to be included." Carlisle began to nod his head when my cell phone rang. Alice called out that it was Charlie before I could check.

"Hello?"

"Bella, would you care to explain why Edward was just here without you?"

"He was there why?"

"All he told me was that you 2 broke up and that I should be worried about you being alone with his family."

"I see, well I will explain some things when I get home. Don't worry about me being with the Cullen's dad, its Edward who is a danger to me. Look, I'll be home by curfew and I'll explain everything. Promise."

2 hours later, we had a story to tell Charlie and a story to tell the public about Edward. If it had solely been up to me, Edward would have died a horrible tragic death of blood loss from his balls and dick being chopped off. Emmett got a good laugh out of that one, Jasper shook his head with a small smile.

I was greeted with a pacing Charlie when Emmett dropped me off at home. He didn't look mad though, just worried and concerned. I couldn't blame the man after how I reacted the last time Edward and I "broke" up but I knew this would be a totally different situation.

"Bella! Thank God you're home!"

I led him over to the couch and sat down, of course he moved over to his chair instead.

"As I'm sure you have already deduced, Edward and I broke up. This time however, I am perfectly ok with it."

"Why?"

"He cheated on me and not just once. He slept with god only knows how many women in Seattle. Carlisle has decided to send him off to some relatives in Alaska."

Charlie's face was so red, I thought he might bust a blood vessel. "He cheated on you?" he said in a scary calm voice. "Please tell me you never slept with him. If you have, we will be taking you to the doctor tomorrow for a full run down of STD testing" still with the scary calm voice.

"I am beyond glad to say that no, we never slept together." Charlie nodded his head and got up and went upstairs. I knew he wasn't mad at me but mad at the situation. He was never good at dealing with his emotions.

Thank God, this all happened on a Friday. I had the whole weekend to get my mind straight before I had to face anyone.

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was racing with all kinds of different thoughts. Sadly, the ones that reappeared the most involved questioning why I wasn't enough for him. Deep down, I knew that he was so messed up that no one would ever be enough to dissuade him.

I spent the majority of the morning going through the motions of a functioning human but my thoughts were all over the place. Thankfully, Charlie had to work so I could think in peace. I had just sat down to eat some toast when there was a knock at the door. I made no move to get up and answer it I was content to spend the day alone. I could never be that lucky however and less than a minute later, Jasper and Alice were sitting at my table with me.

"Stupid vampires and no respect for a locked door." I mumbled under my breath.

"Door wasn't locked." Jasper replied back. I looked up and stared at him at a loss for words. Its not like Charlie to forget to lock the door when he leaves but his mind was probably in other places. I know I didn't unlock the door when I went downstairs so the only likely explanation was that Charlie did indeed forget to lock it.

"Stop staring at him Bella, we have things to talk about."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do. Starting with, are you mad at me?"

I took a minute to answer. "Mad at you? No. I understand why you didn't tell us. Disappointed? Maybe. Frustrated? Definitely."

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you and I almost did. When I made a decision to tell you, however, my visions would always end in a black abyss. I don't know if that meant you died or something happened to hide you from my visions but the risk was too high. I couldn't gamble with your life like that."

"That's why you told Emmett and I to follow him one night. So we would figure it out and tell the family for him. I get it now." Jasper said. Alice nodded in response.

"How did Edward not hear your thoughts when you followed him?" I asked.

"We tried to stay far back enough to where he couldn't hear us. I'm assuming it worked because he never turned around to confront us."

That or he didn't care that he was being followed and didn't care that he got caught. That seems more plausible. Did he ever care about anything? Well he cared about getting his rocks off but did he ever care about me?

"Bella, you gotta stop the self deprecation. This isn't your fault."

"I know it isn't my fault Jasper. Trust me, I know. I'm just wondering if he ever cared about me at all. Ever loved me?"

"In his own way, he did. I always thought it was love with a touch of over protectiveness. Looking back now, it was more like obsession. He was obsessed with your blood but didn't want to kill you for it. I don't think he knew what he wanted to do in regards to you."

"That does not make me feel better." Jasper just shrugged his shoulders at me. "So what about the 2 of you?"

"What about us?" Alice asked.

"I thought you were mates and destined to be together forever?"

"Did you ever hear either one of us refer to the other as our mate?" Jasper asked.

I thought back to when everyone was introduced to me. Carlisle and his wife and mate, Esme. Emmett and his wife and mate Rosalie. Alice and her husband Jasper.

"I guess I just assumed since everyone else was mated, you guys were too."

"Alice and I always knew we weren't mates. We are best friends and we do love each other but we know that we aren't meant to spend our lives together like that. Alice has had a vision that she will soon meet her mate, hence why we are separating now."

"And what about you Jasper?"

"Its complicated and I promise to tell you one day soon, ok?"

I nodded and went back to my breakfast. No one said anything else and the silence was welcomed. It gave me time to continue thinking about everything that needed to be done now. I had to start implementing my story for moving away which would result in my disappearance and eventual "death". I could no longer say I was going to Alaska now that that is where Edward was sent.

After I cleaned up for breakfast, I left my vampire guests downstairs while I took an overly hot shower and scrubbed my skin raw. I wanted all traces of Edward Masen, Carlisle even took his rights to the Cullen name away, gone. After I purged my skin, I was going to purge my room.

I had only managed to get dressed and open my closet before Alice and Jasper joined me upstairs. Without saying a word, they stripped my bed of all the bedding and had it bagged in trash bags for me. I looked over and nodded at them before starting to go through my clothes. I got rid of any item of clothing Edward ever complimented to begin with. Before I knew it, I had gotten rid of anything I had ever worn in his presence. Once I was done, I was only left with what I was wearing.

Again in silence, I got rid of all the pictures and all the music he made for me. Most people would probably look at what I was doing and call me immature or something. For me, I was purging him from my life and starting new. I didn't want to go into my new life with any memory of him but I knew that would be impossible. You can't purge your brain. So instead, I went after the materialistic things.

2 hours later, my room had been sufficiently worked over. I would have gone so far as to get rid of all the furniture if it hadn't been furniture Charlie bought for me before I got here. Plus, that would be hard to explain to him. It was going to be hard enough to explain the new clothes and bedding but I would figure it out eventually…at least I hoped so.

"Alice, I need to go shopping. I will get what I like and what I want. That means I will be getting jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. You will allow me to do this."

"You will get no argument from me, Bella. And to be extra sure, Jasper is coming with us and will restrain me if he feels I am about to argue."

"Good. I also need to get bedding and for my sanity, I would like to stop at a bookshop. Books make me happy."

"Of course Bella, whatever you need." Jasper responded. With all the bags thrown away we were off to Seattle. I called Charlie along the way and told him what was going on. He wasn't happy but he understood. A night away from Forks sounded like a good idea.

**AN: So, here we have Bella starting to cope in her own way. I dont really have a timeline for this story so, even I dont really know what is going to happen next. **

**Anywho, comments make me want to write but I wont force a quota on y'all. Let me know what y'all think and I will see you in the next installment.**


End file.
